gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It (On the Alcohol) è un brano composto da Jamie Foxx e nella serie televisiva di Glee è cantato dalle Nuove Direzioni per la Settimana Anti-Alcol del McKinley, nel quattordicesimo episodio della seconda stagione Per un bicchiere di troppo. I ragazzi del Glee-Club sono ancora devastati dalla sbornia della sera precedente a casa di Rachel, in cui hanno alzato un po' troppo il gomito. Testo della canzone Artie: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Eh, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy. Puck: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep insi-i-ide Don't li-i-i.e. now Mercedes with New Directions (Whispering): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: ooh yeah, yeah) Artie with New Directions (Whispering): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Ooh see She spilled some drink on me (on me) And now I'm knowing she's tipsy (tipsy) She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do (gonna do) Baby I would rather show you (show you) What you been missing in your li-i-i-ife when I get insi-i-i-ide. Mercedes with New Directions (Whispering): Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can Mercedes: See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Santana: oooh) yeah Artie with New Directions (Whispering): Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how Artie: Fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, (Mercedes: blame it on the goose) Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Blame it on the blue top, (Mercedes: yeah) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie and Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie: In the sky Mercedes: In the sky Artie: And hold your drinks up high Mercedes: Up high Puck and Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie: Tell them bye Mercedes: Buh-bye Artie: Hold your drinks up high Mercedes: High Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the goose, Got you feeling loose. Blame it on the 'tron, Got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. (Mercedes: alcohol) Blame it on the vodka, (hey) Blame it on the henny. (hey) Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the blue top, (hey) Got you feeling dizzy. (hey) Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Mercedes and Artie with New Directions: Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Prima volta che il Glee-Club al completo canta ubriaco. Video Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, Dance Party Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Noah Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two